The present embodiments relate to mounting of a body coil in a magnetic resonance device.
The body coil is an essential component of every magnetic resonance device. The body coil is used to transmit the high-frequency excitation pulse and to receive the magnetic resonance signal. For reasons of symmetry, the body coil is to be mounted within the magnetic resonance device in a concentric manner in relation to the internal surface of the gradient coil system of the magnetic resonance device. The body coil is also to be attached in a stable manner within the magnetic resonance device. Conventional mounting devices for body coils provide for the adjustment of the position of the body coil to take place under the full weight of the body coil.